Riding into Oblivion
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Annabelle and Isabelle are two normal girls from two different worlds - And they're really in a bind this time! Farquaad's back, only it seems that instead of his would-be-bride Princess Fiona, he wants Lady Annabelle Antri instead. But what does he want? Will he get Annabelle this time? Rated M for Language and Adult scenes, blood/gore. OCS NEEDED!


**A/N: Hey, guys! I just got this idea from 'The Ghost of Lord Farquaad' and I decided to start a story on it, seeing as there are no others.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Riding Into Oblivion: Chapter I_

"Oh Jesus!" Annabelle yelled as she rode her white horse over a random house in the run-down village of Duloc. They were trying to get away from Lord Farquaad's Stone Dragon, as it was rampaging the countryside trying to catch them.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Isabelle shouted, holding onto the older girl's middle as tight as she could.

"No! But I'm sure we can get away!" Annabelle yelled back as her horse went faster.

Isabelle whimpered as she looked back quickly, only to see a stone dragon with red eyes following them rather hastily.

A ghostly chill was in the air as Annabelle willed her horse faster and faster, trying to escape that damn dragon as much as she could, while Isabelle panicked more and more.

A chilling, yet familiar laugh rang in the tension-filled air as Annabelle gasped.

"Lord Farquaad?!" She cried, and willed her horse to stop from ramming into the ghostly figure hovering above the ground.

He laughed once again. "Yes, it is I, my _wife_."

Annabelle shivered at his touch, as he touched her face.

"Why are you here? Why the hell is your damn dragon following us? What's going on?!" She yelled at him, trying to slap away his ghostly hands.

"Hmm, quite the mouth and temper you still possess," He chided. "But you see, I have chased you here for a reason."

"Spit it out already, _husband_." Annabelle spat venomously.

He snarled and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward his abandoned castle.

"The point is, I still want you as my wife."

Annabelle scoffed, raising up her hand to show him her wedding ring. "I _am _your wife, dumbass."

Lord Farquaad growled at her, and snapped his gloved fingers.

Suddenly, Annabelle found her arms bound, and standing before her was Thelonius, finishing the last knot that bound her forearms.

"Thelonius?! What the hell are you doing? I thought we were friends!" She yelled, struggling into the thick ropes.

"Heh heh, sorry about that, my Lady. I'm still loyal to my Lord, you know." Thelonius scratched the back of his head, bowing before me in respect.

"Whoa...what is going on here?" Isabelle finally piped up.

"Well, you see, young one, I died before Lady Antri and I had been Lord and Lady for at least ten minutes. Now I wish for her to be mine forever!"

Farquaad cackled maniacally, and Thelonius made sure to tie her legs down as well, ignoring Annabelle's cries and pleads for help.

Finally, he hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and started toward the castle with Farquaad.

"Isabelle! Quick, get help! Help me!" Annabelle shrieked, thrashing in Thelonius' grip.

Isabelle nodded, pulling out her phone.

Quickly, she dialed Prince Charming's number, and waited until he said "Hello, Bella dearest".

"No time, Charmy!" Isabelle yelled. "Annabelle has been captured by Thelonius and Lord Farquaad's Ghost! Please, come quick with Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Fiona and Dragon!"

Not even waiting for a response, she hung up and pulled her sword out of her sheath, thankful that Charming had the decency to teach her how to sword fight.

"Today," She hissed through clenched teeth. "I get my revenge for what that heathen nearly did to Princess Fiona!"

Thus, she ran into the castle, determined to defeat Lord Farquaad and keep him down forever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short, but I really need your help with OC's!**

**Please send in the OC as filled out in this form:**

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Outfit (Casual, Fighting and Party):**_

_**Hair (And style):**_

_**Eyes:**_

_**What They Are (I/E: Swordfighter, Fairy, etc.):**_

_**Likes (including people):**_

_**Dislikes (Including People):**_

_**Relationship to Isabelle and Annabelle (As well as the Shrek Gang):**_

**You don't have to include the () in the form with your OC, it's optional. But you DO have to fill out the ENTIRE form at the best of your ability.**


End file.
